


Normal

by tenecty



Series: Somewhere in between Hogwarts and you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/pseuds/tenecty
Summary: Doyoung, is incredibly intelligent, even for a Ravenclaw, with over and above brilliance that exceeds any expectations. He is outstanding; a sore thumb. Never a normal.Jaehyun, is the school’s heartthrob; with those perfect looks and excellent brain, topped off with astounding Quidditch skills, as he dives with unprecedented courage, a true Gryffindor indeed. He, on the other hand, fits right in, in the hearts of the normals.In the most peculiar ways, their stars cross and Doyoung begs for Jaehyun to teach him to be normal; how could he resist?





	1. COLD WATERS

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! finally wrote for jaedo and it's a christmas fic too uwuuwuwu i love these two so so much. happy reading and merry christmas! :) 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)
> 
> or ask me questions on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)

**COLD WATERS**

 

Doyoung, from the moment he was born, was one of a kind. He didn’t cry during the first few minutes of his birth, thus sending everyone into a flurry of panic, only to then scream to shut the hurried shouts and mumblings, before proceeding to then quiet down and fall back into sleep. His mother often ruffled his hair, smiling as she recounts the story for the nth time, telling how Doyoung seemed to have always been beyond and above everyone else.

 

And beyond and above he is, grades soaring higher than anyone else. His grades and the person second to him, at least a good deal of 5 to 10 marks away. Exams came easily, as did the learning, his photographic memory coming in handy as he wrote furiously with his quill, walking out of the exam hall with thirty minutes to spare, and still, earning a near full marks. Hogwarts was more than pleased to have accepted the boy into their school, making their name ten times more prestigious.

 

His mother had chosen Hogwarts, because it is the only school that was willing to allow her son have a more flexible timetable to suit his needs. His pace of learning is ten times faster than the children his age; however, he must follow the years according to his age to promote social awareness, hence why his mother suggested that he should not skip years but instead, have a tailored learning schedule for him.

 

Doyoung, is a name known all through Hogwarts, from the seventh years to the first years. The story of him redrawing the construction of the suspension bridge for the tenth time is still a story floating through the halls, a piece of evidence the Ravenclaws like to show off with. He was simply trying to prove to a professor that it is possible to restructure the bridge to have two levels, without extra materials used, without it collapsing, and without magic. Ravenclaws still talk about the legendary stunned expression that the professor had when the fourteen year old come up to hand him the detailed drawing, before briskly walking away to calculate more things.

 

Doyoung loves to calculate. He likes the accuracy of the numbers, the ingenuity of the laws, the black and white, that everything fit perfectly between the lines of black and white. There was no room for doubt nor error, everything is perfectly planned, expected, simply waiting to be found. That’s how he likes life to be: perfectly planned, perfectly explained, completely expected, something that he just needs to unravel and get through; though clearly that can’t quite be the case.

 

Which is why, as he peers through the heads and shuts off the frantic mumblings as the Hogwarts’ students watch a peer of theirs frantically try to stay afloat above the thrashing freezing waters of the river, he needed to calculate, because this is an extra event that he never calculated as a part of his life.

 

First of all, he needs to consider the time taken for him to jump into the river, reach the boy, and remain afloat until further help comes, and swim against the tide. Considering the desperate mentality of the child, he is most likely to cling onto Doyoung, which would then require further energy to stay afloat. Doyoung looks down at his thick coat over his thin frame. Taking into account his historically frail body and thin arms and legs with little muscle buildup, he can hardly stay any much alive than the boy.

 

Second of all, hypothermia. Hypothermia is a potentially dangerous drop in body temperature, usually caused by prolonged exposure to cold temperatures. Chances of a person in cold water surviving hypothermia without proper gear is extremely high because cold water carries heat away 25 times faster than air of the same temperature. Doyoung is certainly not taking the chances, especially when the odds are against his survival.

 

And yet, that hint of a red under thick coat flashes as someone dives into the river, lean arms straining against the drenched material as he reaches the drowning boy, tilting backwards as he handles the situation in a trained method. Doyoung narrows his eyes as he weaves his way through the crowd to take a look closer.

 

Someone throws a life buoy out, to which the Gryffindor swiftly swims towards in sharp, precise movements, dragging the half-conscious boy towards it. Grabbing onto it, he tucks the life buoy securely over the boy and then drags the life buoy towards the shore, where a medical team is already rushing towards, wrapping both of them in warm woolly blankets.

 

Doyoung weaves through the crowd rapidly once again, questions burning at the tip of his tongue. Also, because he is well known as someone well-versed in the medical field; they would want his help, he’s sure.

  


The doctor presents sends Doyoung a grateful smile as the boy slides next to him, taking a closer look at the victim who is starting to turn blue, despite being in the rather warm ambulance.

 

“High risk hypothermia.” The doctor informs as he gets some catheters ready, filling them with warm saltwater liquid. Doyoung is careful as he introduces the liquid into the in the area around the lungs and abdominal area, breathing out as he feels the skin below him warm slightly, the patient gaining a little consciousness as he winces a little.

 

The doctor hushes him, whispering some words while Doyoung focuses on proceeding with airway rewarming, placing the oxygen mask over the patient, fingers on the pulse, before smiling as he feels the heart pump back to normal.

 

“You’re pretty good at this, huh.” A shaky voice calls, and Doyoung turns, raising his eyebrow.

 

“Yea.” He replies simply, eyes raking the boy in front of him. It’s the saviour of the day, changed out of his drenched coat and wrapped in warm blankets and a new sweater.

 

His skin is pale, milky white, cheeks chubby and probably soft to the touch and yet, his face still somehow manages to remain angular. He has dimples, as he smirks at Doyoung, soft brown eyes that have the shade between walnut and gingerbread; soft yet intense. This boy, it seems, to be full of contradictions.

  


“How did you know you would be able to save him?” Doyoung blurts out as he nods towards the boy lying in front of him.

 

“What?”

 

“How did you know? Because I doubt the chances of survival for the both of you is less than 30%.”

 

“I’m sorry?” The gryffindor furrows his eyebrows, not exactly following. Who would ask such a question?

 

“Doyoung.” The doctor warns as he looks up from the charts on his lap. “Let him rest, please. I understand your curiosity, but don’t berate him with questions.”

 

Doyoung pouts a little as he averts his eyes from the Gryffindor in front of him, staring instead at the rising and falling chest of the boy, eyes watching the monitor as he sees the regular pulses shown on the monitor. The Gryffindor watches him in amusement, raising his eyebrows, intrigued.

  
  


“Thank you, really, Doyoung. I wouldn’t have been able to handle both at the same time.” The doctor gives his thanks once both the boys have been checked into the hospital safely and the case is closed, with a 48 hour monitoring of the boy, and a 24 hour one on the Gryffindor. They discuss softly between the two beds, the doctor pleasantly answering as many questions Doyoung has on hypothermia.

 

Doyoung shrugs at the gratefulness and is about to turn away when the Gryffindor stops him, calling him. “Doyoung? Is that your name?”

 

Doyoung turns and stares at the boy, nodding.

 

“Do you want an answer to your question?” Jaehyun has no idea why he is initiating conversation, but he doesn’t care, mesmerised by the midnight black hair and pale face, doe eyes staring straight at his with no fear or abashedness.

 

Doyoung frowns, but stuffs his hands into his pockets, clearly interested.

 

“I wasn’t sure.”

 

“Then why did you jump in?” Doyoung asks, eyes knitting even tighter.

 

“Because he was drowning?” Jaehyun says, mirroring the expression.

 

“But there wasn’t a 100% chance both of you would survive. Not even remotely high.” Doyoung states.

 

“Well….”   


“It’s a Gryffindor thing, Doyoung. Now, please.” The doctor intervenes, waving Doyoung out. Jaehyun catches the Ravenclaw’s eye as he leaves, fleeting.

  


News like this travels fast, and Jaehyun has his little fanclub pasting photos and articles around the school, exaggerating his efforts, giving him the praise he does duly deserve. Jaehyun smiles and waves as another group of squealing girls pass him, Johnny nearly puking at the action.

 

“Merlin, they _are_ relentless, aren’t they?” Johnny says as he scoffs at the lurking admirers around the corner.

 

“Well, not that I really mind.” Jaehyun shrugs as he takes a seat. He’s skipped a year due to his excellent grades, which made the professors decide to push him up a year, to keep up with his learning pace. It only served the admiring girl’s fantasies of a perfect boy.

 

Johnny gags at the coyness and shakes his head. The Hufflepuff is on the other hand, retaining a year, because he had missed a year of school when he went back to America for a little while, and so is joining Jaehyun in this new year.

 

Whispers and murmurs sprout around them as two figures walk into the lecture hall, both not the least minding the commotion. One of them, the Slytherin, is chirpy and loud, noisy as he clings onto the Ravenclaw, who pays him no mind, briefly entertaining the other while he continues to read the book. They take a seat in front of Johnny and Jaehyun.

  


“Hi!” The Slytherin shouts, far too chirpily for a gloomy morning. He must have been bored with the non-responsive Ravenclaw, so he flips around, legs on either side of the chair, the backing pressed against his front as he leans forward. “I’m Ten. And you are…?”

 

“Johnny.” The Hufflepuff smiles good naturedly as he reaches out for the handshake, smiling a little at the way Ten’s glasses slip a little down his nose.

 

“And you?” Ten turns, stretching his hand out to Jaehyun, who takes it cautiously, breaking into a little forced smile. “Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.”

 

Ten’s mouth shapes into an ‘o’ as he surveys the Gryffindor. “So you’re the Gryffindor everyone’s been talking about! Fancy seeing a Gryffindor skipping a grade. Hey Doyoung, won’t you look at that! The Gryffindor everyone is _buzzing_ about.” He says as he nudges the Ravenclaw, who makes a non-committal noise, head still buried in his books.

 

“This is Doyoung, by the way.” Ten seems unfazed by the lack of response, gesturing wildly at his seatmate. “He’s a Ravenclaw. Reads too much. Sorry about that.” He smiles apologetically, and Johnny gives him a smile easily, while Jaehyun, just frowns a little.

 

“So you are Kim Doyoung? The one at the hospital?” Jaehyun asks, as he kicks Doyoung’s chair. The boy whips around, eyes wide as they take in the sight of the boy, now healthy and definitely very annoying, eyes narrowing.

 

He grits his teeth as he turns back around. “Yea.”

 

“Hospital?” Ten asks, as he switches position, to lean a little closer to Doyoung. “What hospital?”

 

Doyoung shrugs. “Oh, you know.”

 

Ten, amazingly, doesn’t prod any further and simply nods as he flips open his book, as their potions professor walks in.

  
  


“Hey.” Doyoung mumbles as he turns around, while the rest of the students file out for break, or to rush to their next lessons. Jaehyun pauses his footsteps as he turns to the boy, meeting those same, doe eyes, now glinting as they reflect the morning rays.

 

Doyoung thrusts him some pieces of paper, together with a thick stack of notes. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows as he stares at the bunch of graphs and curves, together with a whole stack of medical notes. Doyoung doesn’t quite meet his eyes, focusing on the students playing out in the field, frowning as he catches sight of a couple of Hogwarts’ students.

 

“Next time,” Doyoung’s voice is soft, melodic. The lightest tunes of music that carried depth.

 

“Don’t just jump in.” And with that, he whisks away, rapidly moving through the corridors as he trudges through the snow, pulling two younger Hogwarts’ students by the ear, whilst reprimanding a few others, though none of the younger years look they care, cheekily laughing, their cheerful sounds fluttering.

  


Ten raises his eyebrows as his eyes shift between the figure out in the courtyard, and the confused expression on the Gryffindor, wondering what he should do with the situation.

  


“Take this back.” Jaehyun’s voice is laced with annoyance and a little anger. “These Ravenclaws, all they think of is calculations, huh.” Ten narrows his eyes as he accepts back the papers. “Excuse me?”

 

“What? You’re not even a Ravenclaw.” Jaehyun says as he glares at the figure pulling a couple of kids back into the sheltering walls of Hogwarts. “A person’s life is never measured by all,” he waves wildly at the stack of papers, “this. If you want to save someone, just do it. There shouldn’t be any _calculations_ behind it.” He spits this out like it’s venom, disgusted that Doyoung would actually calculate something so stupid, when someone’s life is in grave danger.

 

Ten winces at the words and shoves the papers into his bag. “Look, he’s not like that. He just….that’s how his brain works.”

  


“Then it should be fixed, because it’s wrong.” An angry glint shines in the Gryffindor’s eyes and Ten wishes to slap it out of his face. _He’s_ got Doyoung all _wrong_.

 

Ten huffs in annoyance as he stalks out, head held high as he goes in search for his Ravenclaw counterpart, glaring at the pair that sat behind them.

 

Johnny shakes his head at Jaehyun, mumbling something about ruining his chances, also slipping out of the classroom, leaving Jaehyun to face the silence of it. And he hates it.


	2. GAPS OF KNOWLEDGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hadn't had time to proof read sorry about the mistakes!!
> 
> thankyou for the kudos and comments :)) 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/) , [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty) or ask me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)

As much as it is made out to be, Jaehyun is not exactly the bad guy. Sure, he is a little cocky and coy, flirtatious as the girls flock around him, but on the inside, he is strong, pure, kind, and definitely extremely selfless. The thoughtless way he jumped into the freezing river with dangerous undercurrents is enough to know, that he always puts others over and above himself. 

 

A quidditch player with excellent grades only serves to attract more than just the girls. Even some boys are looking at him; envious or attracted, all the same. With those lean arms and beautiful form that could only have been shaped through his countless trainings, all eyes are on him as he swoops down the arena, in pursuit of the Golden Snitch, breathtakingly hero-like.

 

He can hear the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, pounding in his ear as he reaches for the prize, his hands clasping around it as he hears roars around him go up. He does a fantastic dive as he waves it high in the air, smiling. Gryffindor wins again, the third time in a row. 

 

He is congratulated all around the changing room, thumps on his back and a tight hug from his best friend, the Hufflepuff. Others shout congratulations towards him, and yet in the midst of the chaos, he can almost here the disapproving clucking of the tongue from a particular Ravenclaw. 

 

The two are not exactly close, though studying within such close vicinity from each other has definitely made them more than just strangers. With Ten’s lilting laughter hanging in the air, his easy going personality that fits just well with Johnny’s soft eyes as they land more than once on the Green, the tension between them has lessened considerably, though, he can tell, that the Ravenclaw had avoided speaking to him as much as possible. 

 

Honestly, Doyoung has met such people. People who hate  _ overintelligence _ , if there were such a thing. They despise the way Doyoung has to break down everything until he understood. They hated how he cooped himself up in libraries, reading up on various issues  _ just for the fun of it _ . They detest the way Doyoung would draw charts and calculate anything and everything, probability, possibility, uncertainty. They hate how he can apparitate away the magic in everything, and bring it down to the core, black and white, leaving no space for colour to fill. 

 

Doyoung understands, so he keeps his distance from these people, as much as possible. He hates to stir trouble, put the spotlight on himself, though it is near impossible, with his complete, outstanding, uniqueness. 

  
  


He is pushed again, hard against the wall as a mix of individuals corner him. He winces at the contact; his body is rather small after all. They yank his books out of his grasp, and throw it on the floor. Probably the second-in-place sent them here; they get jealous easily. 

 

“Hey, freak, listen.” One of them pull him by the collar easily, given how light Doyoung is and he winces as his skull meets the concrete wall. He averts eye contact, and trains his eyes on the ground instead, mouth kept tightly shut in a neutral straight line. 

 

“You fucking annoy me, with that smart twist of your lips. Teacher’s pet. Quit it, will you?” The boy spits out, and is way too close for comfort, he can practically smell the cologne reeking off him, his lips barely grazing over Doyoung’s pale lips. 

 

“Heard you like boys too, huh, nerd?” The boy laughs as the rest jeer at him, leaving the remaining pieces of paper to float on the ground, his notebooks torn into pieces. Doyoung doesn’t speak a word; best to avoid confrontation with creatures high on furious emotions. 

  
  


“ _ What _ , is going on here?” A strong voice that is vaguely familiar, commands attention, and the boy drops Doyoung down unceremoniously, the Ravenclaw sliding down the wall as he plops down dazed on the floor, his face void of emotion. 

 

They run as soon as they see the tie, almost tripping over themselves. 

 

Jaehyun picks the torn pieces of the book with Doyoung, silent, the only sound resounding, the rustling of the broken pieces of paper. Jaehyun nearly flinches as he hands Doyoung the torn shrads, the boy carefully placing them back into the broken book, his face so perfectly expressionless, as if nothing has happen, a facade of nonchalance that scares Jaehyun just a tad bit. 

 

“Do they...always do that?” Jaehyun asks, cautious as he watches Doyoung run a hand through his locks, breathing deep as he gathers himself and stands up, dusting his cloak. 

 

Doyoung merely shrugs, eyes never meeting Jaehyun’s. 

 

“Why don’t you tell the headmaster?” Jaehyun asks, clenching his fists a little. He hates bullies,  _ cowards _ , all of them. 

 

Doyoung shrugs again, as if it didn’t matter. Jaehyun is about to ask another question, when a Slytherin comes sprinting down the halls, a forlorn look on Ten’s face as he halts his footsteps just shy of crashing into Doyoung, taking in the torn pieces of paper, the ruffled nature of his friend’s cloak, that same expression of perfect neutrality to hide panic. It sends a crack running through Ten’s glass heart.

  
  


“I literally step away for  _ one _ second, and they got you like this?” Ten shakes his head as his eyes gleam with rage. “I swear I’m going to rip their heads  _ out _ -” 

 

Doyoung simply rests a hand on Ten’s arm, quieting the other. He gives Jaehyun a brief glance, before nodding his head in short thanks, dragging a raging Ten, weaving down the hallway as people start to gather, wondering if it is true that Jaehyun just stood up for the historically bullied genius. 

 

Jaehyun bites the inside of his cheek as he turns to go for his next class, his heart clenching and twisting in the most unpleasant ways possible, mouth downturned. What his professor is speaking of, he has no clue, his mind fixated on the constant image of Doyoung, simply allowing those brats to tatter and tear him;, hollow eyes, hollow sounds, wordless screams.

  
  


After that incident, it is safe to say that the two of them got just a little closer. Something about that nonchalant expression, like these kind of things happened on a daily basis, sparked the protective side of Jaehyun. Much to Johnny’s delight, he began to follow Doyoung everywhere, which means an added plus of Ten; the two flirting left, right and centre, while he and Doyoung walked quietly behind the laughing pair, always silent. 

  
  


Now, he can’t wait to take a breather from the game and rather suffocating congratulations and hugs. He climbs up the stairs to the astronomy tower, a place where he knows Doyoung frequents, and hopes to catch the other there, in which he does. 

 

He slides into a seat next to Doyoung, watching the other scribble down some numbers as he scans the area, looking back down on his map as he compares and redoes some calculations. 

 

Jaehyun rests the side of his head on his palm as he watches Doyoung quietly; the knit in the eyebrows, the tongue stuck out in concentration, his brain literally whirling in front of him as his eyes dart fast, his hand barely catching up. 

 

He breathes in deep, and he can just smell of the refreshing peppermint that always seems to linger on the Ravenclaw, closing his eyes as he enjoys the serene peace and quiet, a contrast to his usual chaotic daily life, constantly surrounded by people. With Doyoung, everything else disappears into a whirl of undistinguishable colours, like there is a shell over him and Doyoung, just black and white. Simple, enticing, comforting. Something Jaehyun craved,  _ needed _ , almost.

  
  


“Is this all you ever do?” Jaehyun asks as he opens his eyes, leaning against the wall as he stares at the night sky, the stars winking back at him. 

 

Doyoung only hums, not even bothering to look up. 

 

“Maybe you should try being normal for once. Then you wouldn’t be bullied.” The words slip out of his mouth before he even realises the weight of them. How many times must Ten tell him, that Doyoung should never be pushed to be someone he doesn’t want to be, until he registers it? 

 

Ten has warned both Johnny and Jaehyun, in that fierce, older brother protective voice, that they should never,  _ ever _ , bring up Doyoung’s intelligence. It only highlights how different he is, and pressurises Doyoung to become something socially acceptable, which he need not be. 

 

His head whips faster than the speed of light, mouth already open, wanting to spill apologies. 

 

Doyoung is quicker that he is, unfortunately. 

 

“I can never  _ be _ normal, Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung quietly whispers as he clutches his pen, staring at the numbers. 

 

“Doyoung-” 

 

But the other is already up, slipping his pen into his case, folding his sheets of paper neatly as he stands and walks towards the exit. 

 

He forgets, however, the fitness of Jaehyun, who grabs his wrist and pulls him back a little. 

 

“Doyoung, wait.” 

 

“Don’t say sorry. You don’t have to. It’s….not your fault.” Doyoung says quietly, staring at the place where their skin touches, tingling as neurons send up vast messages up to his brain, but he doesn’t react, and doesn’t pull away. 

  
  


“No, I was wrong. Sorry.” Jaehyun mumbles as he stares intently at Doyoung, willing the other to look at him, but he never does receive the eye contact he craves. 

 

Something shoots up to Doyoung’s brain, and he can’t control his mouth as he opens it. 

 

“Teach me to be normal.” A wish he always wanted to become reality.

 

He was tired of being so different, so set apart. Sometimes, he hated his intelligence. He hated how he saw everything in a whirl of number, instead of the simplicity and romance of it. He hates how he reduces everything to its skeleton, never allowing himself to appreciate the curves of the flesh, the rushing of crimson, the beauty of colour. For once, he just wants to be normal. He wants to fit in. He wants to experience  _ life _ , for what it is.

  
  


Jaehyun blinks at him as he breath hitches, Doyoung’s near black eyes staring right into his chocolate brown ones. Blank.

 

“What?” 

 

“Teach me to be normal.” 

 

“Doyoung-” 

 

“Don’t do what Ten does. I need to know what it’s  _ like _ to be normal. I need to still fit in. I want to fit in. Please.” He quietly requests and begs, eyes pleading. Who could resist those doe eyes, perfectly sculpted nose and beautiful lips whispering such desperate words? 

  
  
  


Before he knows it, he is dragging an entire gang of Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade, a little bit annoyed that he has to spend time with the whole of Doyoung’s friendship group, instead of just the Ravenclaw himself. Apparently, Doyoung can’t go anywhere without Ten (that’s a given), and these little kids, whom he casually adopted along the way. 

 

Later, he finds out that these kids grew up in an orphanage Doyoung’s mother often visited when she did volunteer work. Somehow he clicked with the children there, his eyes watchful as he hid behind his mother, the children staring at him with profound interest and squeals.

 

Perhaps it has something to do with his endearing nature and natural way of coaxing people out of their shells, that made him take under his wing Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno. They are all in year two, and incredibly annoying as they shouted and screamed as snow befell on them, enjoying the time of their lives, a soft, gentle smile painted on Doyoung’s lips.

 

Then of course, his dear best friend just _ had _ to hook on to Ten, the two of them whispering as their arms barely grazed, somehow managing to slip past Jaehyun and disappear into the masses at Hogsmeade, leaving him with Doyoung and those noisy brats. 

 

He’ll make Johnny pay, soon enough, his ears bleeding from the constant chatter of the younger ones. For someone who loves silence and serenity, Doyoung is, suprisingly, not the least bit bothered by it. In fact, he busily occupies himself with running his fingers through their tousled hairs, picking out the stray streaks of snow, smoothing their cloaks. Jaehyun pouts as he lags behind, craving the same amount of attention. 

  
  
  
  


He leans boredly on the shop’s walls as the year twos start picking out various gifts (for themselves, of course), Doyoung close behind as he ensures they don’t ruin anything. But soon, he figures they wouldn’t (they are fourteen, after all), and gravitates towards Jaehyun, humming as the younger follows him around the store, enjoying the comforting presence, though, he doesn’t show it much. 

 

He leans down a little as his eyes scan a music box. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

“What?” Doyoung asks as he grabs the music box and turns around, so fast, Jaehyun hasn’t had time to react and step away, being now just centimeters from the other’s face. 

 

The younger’s eyes widen and his hands get clammy in his mittens. Flushing, he pulls away and turns to watch the world outside the shop, clearing his throat. He hates how unaffected Doyoung is, puzzled almost, when he turns back to face the elder, like he doesn’t shares the same hard thumping of the heart against the bruising rib cage. It is as if the Ravenclaw doesn’t feel that same connection, breath hitching, eyes glazing, adrenaline coursing. The devil wrings his heart, and Jaehyun bites his bottom lip till it tears. 

  
  
  


“This. Shopping, the music box, whatever.” Jaehyun clarifies, his eyes wandering rather than locking with the amused orbs. 

 

“A bit too chaotic for my liking.” Doyoung comments as he looks down at the music box, turning it in his hands as he examines it. “But I can see why people like it.” 

 

“Yea?” Jaehyun replies as he narrows his eyes at the fourteen year olds making chaos at the toy section, bickering once more, oblivious to the narrow stares of those around them. Public embarrassments, all of them. 

 

“Yea.” Doyoung says. He has selective hearing like this, blurring out the chaotic sounds. “And I like the music box too. I like music.” He says simply, unsure of why he is sharing such unnecessary information, and he looks up, just in time to catch Jaehyun staring at him, eyes burning his skin. 

 

He’s been catching the younger doing that a lot lately, and he tells Ten about it, because he feels uneasy. And whenever he feels uneasy, he always tells Ten; the other always bound to give advice to make things right. Ten brushes it off, saying the Gryffindor is a little odd, but unbeknownst to Doyoung, is the smirk Ten has behind the Ravenclaw’s back.

  
  


“What?” He asks, his mouth going a little dry. Sparks drive through his skin as the younger doesn’t pull his eyes away like he usually does, his gaze exposing Doyoung, orbs raking the skin, indulging.

 

Jaehyun snaps awake at Doyoung’s question, and opens and closes his mouth like a fish, unsure for a second, before settling lamely for, “I never knew you like music.” 

 

Doyoung shrugs. “Not a lot of people do.” 

 

“But Ten does?” 

 

“Yea, Ten does.” Doyoung says simply as he heads over to the store owner, asking for a screwdriver, in which the owner does so, though without a suspicious glance, which is quickly done away with, when Jaehyun glares at the old man. 

 

“Ten knows everything about you, huh.” Jaehyun doesn’t mean to sound bitter, but he does and he hates it. 

 

“Yea. Well, not really. He’s politely different when in comes to intelligence.” This is the first time Doyoung is speaking about the alarming difference between him and the normal population, and Jaehyun takes it as a sign that the other is opening up to him. 

 

He watches Doyoung’s slim and nimble fingers work magic on the music box, dismantling the entire thing within a few seconds, examining the little piece of metal that has indents on it, recorded music. Doyoung wrinkles his nose as he frowns, putting it all back together. 

 

“What?” Jaehyun asks, questioning the reaction. 

 

“It’s….not as interesting as I thought it would be. Simple. The rest is magic.” Doyoung states as he screws it back shut, winding the box up. 

 

Music fills the space between the two of them as Doyoung glares at the music box with distaste, and in turn, Jaehyun finds his eyes memorising every curve, every flutter, the individual eyelashes, the slope of the nose, the thin lips, those doe eyes. He wants to trace over them, anytime, anywhere. 

 

“But yea,” Doyoung suddenly speaks, shutting the box close once the music halts. He meets Jaehyun’s amused gaze, never quite used to how fast Doyoung’s mind works at. An unusual pace, for an unusual character. Doyoung always seems to have these conversations with the people around him in his mind, he forgets that he hasn’t said it out loud. 

 

“Ten knows a lot about me. He knows what I like. He knows how to take care of me.” 

  
  


“The kids,” he continues as the trudge out onto the streets, his eyes trained on the four year twos, who are hopping back to Hogwarts, racing each other on the slippery floors. Doyoung doesn’t tell them the probability of them falling, or how he could suggest to the council how to make the roads less slippery. He doesn’t want to take out the fun in everything, so he lets them play as they wish. 

 

“Know exactly what my mood is, and how to resolve my emotions.”

 

“Johnny,” He says softly, dropping his voice as he spots the two lovebirds come trudging back to them, shouting at the kids as they throw snowballs at each other, the corners of their eyes crinkling with happiness, “knows how to love Ten. That’s commendable, don’t you think? Ten is sometimes hard to love. Just like me.” He turns to face Jaehyun, who isn’t looking at him. 

 

His jaw is caught tight, his hands shoved into his pockets, the chocolate caramel eyes running with a little bitter dark cocoa, lips pursed. “Yea? What about me?” Jaehyun asks quietly, as they walk over to the snowball-throwing match Johnny and Ten has childishly began with the year twos. 

 

“You?” Doyoung asks in confirmation as he takes a seat on the bench, eyes tilting to watch the white blanket in the sky. It’s beautifully perfect, not a speck of black on them, dream-like almost. 

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t figured it out yet.” Doyoung comments, and Jaehyun huffs in response, stomping as he goes over to the others, throwing hard balls of snow at the younger ones in spite. Doyoung feels the corner of his lips tilt up just a little.

 

Of course he knows. The Gryffindor is incredibly intelligent, though nowhere near his level, but intelligent enough to be on the same wavelength as him. He always nods when Doyoung mumbles nonsensical information about the architecture of Hogwarts, or adds in a comment or two when Doyoung explains the stars and their positions, the way they function, while others scoff or fall asleep, annoyed that Doyoung takes the beauty out of everything. 

 

Those moments, however, are fleeting and rare, just once or twice he had noticed that Jaehyun was actually following through what he was rambling about, not lost, like Ten usually is, not bored like most are, not feigned respect like some Ravenclaws do. Jaehyun is always  _ with _ him, on the same page, reading the same words, understanding the same depth. He appreciated that, really. It is rare, that someone can understand him so  _ completely _ , on the intellectual level. 

 

He tells Jaehyun this, expressing his appreciation. The Gryffindor doesn’t show much of a reaction, shrugging. 

 

“If you’re really grateful,” Jaehyun says as he plays with the corner of his wool shirt, “Go with me to Hogsmeade again. Without those idiots.” Jaehyun says sourly, nodding to the others. Doyoung blinks at him, a smile creeping onto his face, though he masks it, turning away. 

 

“I don’t mind. Send me an owl.” 

 

And with that, he slips into the shadows, missing the way the dim light of the street lamps illuminate on Jaehyun’s face, a smile so sweet, Johnny thought he had gone mad. 

  
  
  


Of course, with a newfound interest in the Ravenclaw, comes with complications, since the two of them are not exactly  _ normal _ . 

 

The girls were extremely jealous, the boys jeering at Doyoung, calling him all sorts of names, ranging from ‘faggot’ to ‘social climber’. The elder is used to the name calling and pays them no heed, but it riles Jaehyun up like never before, as he hits an uppercut, knuckles coming into sharp contact with a jaw of a particularly nasty boy. 

 

He is reprimanded harshly in the office, giving a warning while Jaehyun glares at the floor, teeth gritting as he tries to control his fury at the unfairness of the situation. 

 

Johnny is the first to come to his room, Ten close behind as they ask and question the details of it, trying hard to calm down furious rush of adrenaline in the headboy, which only served to add fuel into the fire as he screams for them to get out, burying his face into his pillow, tears drenching them as he bites his bottom lip, trembling. 

  
  
  


It’s way past midnight when there is a soft knock on his dorm’s door, and he opens to see the displeased look on Doyoung’s face. 

 

“Don’t.” Jaehyun says tiredly as he lets him in, flopping down onto the bed. “Don’t chide me like you’re chiding the other kids.” 

  
  


“You’re still angry.” Doyoung says simply as he drops a book onto the coffee table, taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs. 

 

“Evidently.” Jaehyun snaps as he tilts his head to press the side of his face on his pillow, watching the moon glow reflect on the pond waters below. 

 

“It should have dissipated by now, Jaehyun.” Doyoung says gently. 

 

“Well, it hasn’t, and I’m not sorry.” Jaehyun replies childishly, though a little more subdued menace laced in it. 

 

“Anger can only be experienced when you feel threatened, are in pain, or am experiencing some form of loss, in which, the boy didn’t do any of the three. To you, at least.” Doyoung begins, explaining slowly. 

 

“You simply interpreted that he was planning on hurting you, harming you, and those anger-triggering thoughts, combined with a vague defense mechanism, prompted you to take action. But he wasn’t hurting you. He was hurting  _ me _ .” Doyoung’s voice is a smooth stream of water, flowing through the room, and they calm Jaehyun down, washing away his fury.

 

“So why did you have to hurt him?” Doyoung says this so rawly, as if  _ he _ had been hurt. 

 

“Because he was saying unpleasant things about you. Aren’t  _ you _ angry?” Jaehyun asks, flipping around to face Doyoung, who stares at him with an amused expression. 

 

“Of course I am. I just don’t show it. Anger is a negative emotion, a negative  _ qi  _ that will only serve to harm us. Do you want me to explain how anger affects us?” 

 

Doyoung has learnt to ask. Some people don’t want the extra information, but of course, Jaehyun is different. He is not only interested, he also wants to keep hearing the ariose tune of Doyoung’s voice. 

 

He hums in reply, whining a little as he motions Doyoung to come closer, in which the elder, albeit amused, complies. He sits himself on the bed, and Jaehyun adjusts himself accordingly. He now understands why the year twos love Doyoung so much, and cling onto him like koalas.

 

Doyoung is soft, marshmallow, radiating with warmth. His slim fingers running through brown locks is the most comforting thing in the world. His thighs are not hard with muscle, though nicely toned, relaxed and dips to the touch. Jaehyun nuzzles his nose into Doyoung’s hip bone, breathing in deep as the freshness of peppermint fills his lungs. 

 

“When you’re angry, stress hormones like cortisol are released. Elevated or excess cortisol causes our neurones to accept excess calcium into the membrane, which would cause our cells to die at a faster rate, and more frequently. The prefrontal cortex and hippocampus are the most affected areas, preventing you from good decision making and the proper recording of memories.” 

 

Doyoung explains, slow and mellow, eyes watching Jaehyun’s face relax slowly under his touch, his eyes opening slowly, dark eyelashes fluttering as the orbs, now a definite dark bitter chocolate, lock with his. Words nearly die on Doyoung’s lips, a phenomenon that has never happened.

 

“Chronic symptoms can cause a vary of health problems including atherosclerosis and a weakened immune system.” Doyoung continues, though now low and unsteady, losing himself in the way Jaehyun is looking at him like he is the only thing that matters in the entire world. He is quiet, and he hums a tune, long and forgotten as his fingers gently trace Jaehyun’s face, the younger’s eyes closing at the touch, sighing. 

 

Doyoung leans against the bed’s backing, closing his eyes as his fingers are woven in Jaehyun’s long locks, moon reflecting off his porcelain skin, kissing him goodnight. 

 

When they wake, Doyoung is no longer in the position he was in the previous night. He is nicely snuggled in the sheets, warmth seeping through his body as his innocent eyes trail after Jaehyun, who is still oblivious to the other’s wake. 

 

Jaehyun is just tying his tie, though fumbling with it as he attempts to get ready as fast as possible. The coffee pot is over the stove, sweet caffeine scent filling the room as the toaster dings. Jaehyun gives up on his tie, letting it hang loose around his neck as he saves the bread from burning. 

 

Doyoung watches all this in silent interest, as if an intruder watching the daily life of a stranger. Only, this is no stranger, this is Jaehyun; and for some reason, this all seems very familiar. 

 

Jaehyun catches his eye as he turns to bring the toast over, muttering something about prefect duties and assignments. Doyoung doesn’t entertain any of them, picking at his bread as he takes a tentative bite, watching Jaehyun still struggle with his tie. He carefully dusts his hands, and reaches to touch the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him like scruffing a kitten. 

 

He munches as he does the simple knot, palm pressed against Jaehyun’s chest, just inches away from the bare skin. 

 

“Oriental knot.” He says quietly, before turning away, burying himself in the sheets as he takes a deep breath, ignoring the thumps of his heart, and the sweet smile Jaehyun gave him. 

 

“Thanks.” The younger says softly, getting up and heading for the door. 

 

“Doyoung?” He calls, hand on the knob as he clenches it, knuckles turning a pale white. 

 

The elder hums. 

 

“Tonight?” 

 

Doyoung blinks into the darkness. “Okay.” He replies, so quietly, he is afraid he has to repeat himself, but he doesn’t need to, receiving the sharp intake of breath from Jaehyun, smiling as he presses his face into the pillow, inhaling their scent, so distinctively Jaehyun’s. 

  
  
  
  


This time, there are no noisy kids, no flirtatious behaviours from Johnny or Ten, just the two of them as the bell rings when they open the door to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Jaehyun needed a new broom for his upcoming hardcore practices, so he is here, speaking to the lady at the counter as he describes his needs and preferences. Doyoung wanders around the store, fingers barely brushing over the cold wood, humming a tune so gentle, it floats and twirls, higher than the air. 

 

“Interested, young man?” An old wizard comes out from behind the storeroom, raising his eyebrows as he sees Doyoung carefully examining the details of a certain broomstick. Doyoung smiles politely and nods. 

 

“Actually, I was wondering if a different kind of material could be used, for example plastic, due to the recent developments of deforestation….” 

  
  


Jaehyun stares boredly as he leans against the counter, crossing his arms as he sees Doyoung and the old wizard poring over some ancient books that give out a musty smell, dust flying everywhere. He has already placed his order and they can go, but he can’t because he hates to interrupt, when Doyoung’s eyes are flashing with such joy and interest. He can’t bear to tear the other away.

 

His eyes catch Doyoung’s, and he raises his eyebrows as his eye flit to the clock, and back to the boy. Doyoung can’t contain the smile on his lips as he politely cuts the old wizard off, promising he would be back. 

 

“I waited  _ an hour _ .” Jaehyun whines as he crosses his arms, speedily walking down the snow capped streets, not the least caring if Doyoung is following or not. 

 

“Sorry.” The other says, without much sincerity as he secretly snickers at how childish Jaehyun can be. 

 

They fall in step and walk in silence, two sets of footprints behind them as they wander the deserted streets. 

  
  


They pass by a jewellery shop, and think nothing over it, but Doyoung back tracks, pressing his face against the cold glass as he stares at a set. 

 

“Jaehyun!” He calls, and waves back frantically, walking into the store excitedly. 

  
  


Jaehyun raises his eyebrows as Doyoung hands him a piece of the set. It’s a couple set of bracelets, fairly simple silver and a band, a chain to lock it around the owner’s wrist. It is said to have some kind of protection charm, that Doyoung pays no mind to because he can reverse it anyways, if he wanted too. 

 

“Would you like to engrave anything?” 

 

Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, who just shrugs, still a little confused as Doyoung and the lady exchange rapid Korean. He is lagging behind in terms of how fast Doyoung’s brain is working and soon, he has a bracelet clasped around his wrist, the exact same one dangling around Doyoung’s angel-like one, the other so happy that his gums show as he smiles. 

 

“What did you engrave on it?” Jaehyun asks as he tries to peeks under the band, but the bracelet refuses to let go of it’s grip on the owner’s wrist. “What kind of spell is placed on this?” 

 

“Soulmate spell. The gem tells the emotions of the other wearer.” Doyoung explains, practically bouncing as they make their way back. 

 

Jaehyun bites his lips when he hears that, gnawing on it till it breaks a little, unfurling under the pressure. “Soulmates?” 

 

“Yea, soulmates. You’re my soulmate.” Doyoung says simply, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

He casually links his pinky with Jaehyun’s, their bracelets clinking as they come into contact. It seems, that Doyoung has thought of everything, placing their bracelets on opposite wrists so that if they ever did hold hands, the bracelets would be facing each other. 

 

The gem glows a beautiful shade of yellow jasper on both their bracelets, albeit Doyoung’s one glows a little more of a rose quartz than anything. 


	3. BRIDGING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for the kudos and comments!!!

Doyoung is looking very serious, with a notepad on his lap, pen poised to write. Jaehyun suppresses the urge to laugh. 

 

“Okay, now for real, ‘being normal’ lesson one.” Jaehyun clears his throat at raises his index finger. Doyoung frowns. “We had a lesson the last time round. Buying gifts at Hogsmeade.” 

 

“That’s not…..not a real lesson.” Jaehyun mumbles. “Anyway, lesson one; you’re going to go with us to Hogsmeade’s bar to drink.” 

 

Doyoung blinks. “I can’t drink alcohol.” 

 

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. “I mean,” Doyoung clarifies, “I have never drank it before. Long term abstinence can cause non-tolerance.” 

 

“Which is why,” Jaehyun sighs, a little exasperated, “we’re going to Hogsmeade’s bar.” 

  
  


Jaehyun regrets it almost immediately. Almost the entire of year six is here, with a couple of girls from year five and four, loud and shouting over the blinking disco lights and smoke, tobacco filling the lungs. Doyoung sips nervously at his alcoholic drink, wrinkling his nose at the unfamiliar taste. Still, with encouragement from his peers (who no doubt, have malicious intents), he downs the entire drink, causing Ten to furrow his eyebrows in distaste, but says nothing. 

 

The crowd is chaotic; girls draping over the boys, making fun of each other as they play beer pong or some ridiculous alcoholic games, laughing into Jaehyun’s ear. Jaehyun attempts to find a smile, but finds nothing happy or smug in his heart as his eyes trail after a certain Ravenclaw, who is sitting way too close to a Slytherin for his liking. 

  
  


Taeyong smiles slyly as he slides into the seat next to Doyoung, snatching the cup from the unamused Ravenclaw, taking a sip, making sure to leave a light lip gloss stain on the rim. He passes it back to Doyoung and smiles sweetly, batting his eyelashes, large eyes darkened with intention. 

 

“Fancy seeing our local genius in the bar.” Taeyong comments as he rests his arm on the table, leaning his head on his palm. Seductive. 

 

Doyoung shrugs, breath hitching as Taeyong moves closer, nearly on Doyoung’s lap now, a leg draped over his thigh. His fingers are working their way up over Doyoung’s smooth skin, hot breath against the nape of his neck, sending unpleasant shivers down Doyoung’s spine as he bites the inside of his cheek, nauseous. 

 

He, however, doesn’t extract himself from Taeyong. He knows. He’s seen, he’s heard and he’s read about this. Hormonal teenagers making out is what is  _ normal.  _ He’d better get used to it, especially since his teacher is glowering in his direction, probably telling him that it’s not enough. 

 

He allows Taeyong to mouth at his neck, hot mouth over cool skin, a hand at his hip. He is too rigid, he knows, so he rolls his shoulders as he tries to relax, turning a little towards Taeyong, as the lips travel from the now shiny collarbone, up the neck, over the Adam’s apple, trailing towards his mouth, Doyoung almost tasting him…..

  
  
  


He is yanked sharply to the side, pushed behind someone. He can only see a set of shoulders, and he vaguely registers people around him standing up, wondering what the commotion is about. A familiar hand on his back, and he feels Ten’s hands wipe his neck clean, his friend muttering angrily under his breath. 

 

“Don’t touch him.” Jaehyun says as he pulls Doyoung away, pushing him behind him, glaring sharp at the Slytherin, who only has an amused smile on his lips. 

 

“Why? We were having  _ fun _ , head boy. Don’t be so uptight.” Taeyong says airily as he takes another sip from Doyoung’s cup. 

 

“He was clearly uncomfortable.” 

 

“Was he? He didn’t resist, did he?” Taeyong’s reply is sharp and prompt, and Jaehyun can feel the jagged words cut the flesh of his heart. Maybe he read it all wrong. Maybe Doyoung was enjoying himself. He curls his fist, and contemplates punching Taeyong in that strong jaw, the satisfaction of hurting the other, enticing. But he resists, and simply huffs, stalking out of the bar, not the least caring about the commotion he leaves behind. 

  
  


Doyoung touches the gem on his bracelet. It shines a dark red. 

  
  
  
  


A knock on his door, and he doesn’t even bother to look up. Somehow, Doyoung had convinced his doorknocker to like him, so the stupid door opens up specially for Doyoung, no password needed whatsoever. And the boy has only been in his room _ once _ .

 

Doyoung shuffles into the room. 

 

“Jae-” 

 

“Did you like it?” Jaehyun says roughly, sitting up from his bed, hugging a pillow that he clenches uncomfortably. “Did you like how he kissed you?” 

 

“He didn’t kiss me.” Doyoung says after a moment of pause, blinking as his eyes adjust to the darkness. Doyoung whispers a ‘lumos maxima’, and places his wand in a hold at the edge of the bedpost. The light only illuminates a little of the fury on Jaehyun’s face. 

 

“He didn’t kiss you?” Jaehyun scoffs as he flops back onto the bed in disbelief. “He was mouthing at your  _ neck _ , hyung.” Doyoung smiles at the honorific, his fingers touching the still burning red gem. 

 

Wordlessly, he walks over to the bed, and sits at the edge of it, coaxing Jaehyun, and eventually, has the younger bury his face into his hip, his finger threading through the hair. 

 

“You learn fast.” Jaehyun mumbles sleepily, fingers tracing shapes on the sharp hip. 

 

Doyoung shrugs, humming. 

  
  


“Jaehyun?” 

 

“Hmm?” The younger hums, almost lulling into sleep. 

 

“Are you angry because I wasn’t doing well enough?” 

 

“What?” The younger snaps indignantly, sharp and annoyed. 

 

“I didn’t like it. The kiss. That’s not normal, right?” Doyoung says softly, voice laced with forlorn, though well hidden. Jaehyun feels like Doyoung had just crashed a comet into his universe, falling apart in the cosmos. 

 

He just digs his fingers into Doyoung’s hip, a choking feeling setting in the bottomless pit of his stomach, bile in his throat. Doyoung yelps at the pain and he eases the flesh with nimble fingers, nuzzling into Doyoung’s uniform, swallowing back hot tears. 

  
  
  
  


  
“No.” Jaehyun doesn’t even spare him a glance, but Doyoung blocks his way out. 

 

“Yes. Lesson two, Jaehyun. You promised.” It’s the tone he uses on those bratty year twos, when they break a rule, or he finds them in the headmaster’s office. Insistent, chiding, persistent. Jaehyun hates it, but he bites back his tongue. 

 

“No. I’m not going to teach you anymore.” 

 

“Jaehyun, please.” Doyoung is looking at him with so much desperation, Jaehyun’s heart cracks. Why does he want to be normal so much? What’s wrong with him  _ being _ him?

  
  


Still, he relents and Doyoung is almost buzzing for excitement, (or perhaps, jittery with nervousness) as he jumps over the wall, crashing into Jaehyun who groans as the bones dig into his flesh. 

 

“Aren’t you going to be in trouble?” Doyoung asks as he bites his bottom lip, quiet as they crawl along the wall to the side road, which weaves its way through a small forest, up to the coldest mountains. A path less taken; only known to those who frequently miss their classes. 

 

Jaehyun grunts as he shushes Doyoung, pulling the other by the wrist as they sprint into the density of the forest, the lush greenery hiding their tracks.

 

Doyoung’s eyes are practically shining as he watches everything he read in the books, come to life. He is pointing out so much, flora and fauna alike, and honestly Jaehyun can hardly keep track as Doyoung rambles on and on, his eyes hardly taking off the cherry red lips of Doyoung’s, stained by the berries they ate along the way, supposedly safe (or so says Doyoung). 

 

They trek up the mountain, having to stop numerous times as Doyoung huffs in exhaustion, nowhere near as fit as Jaehyun. But the treacherous trek up is worth it, as Doyoung marvels at the sight before him, the sun setting low as it casts pinks, oranges and purples across the blue canvas, the little town of wizards bustling as night befalls, and a change of character comes upon them. It is like a creature going to sleep, and it’s twin rising, stretching as it gets ready for its day. 

 

Doyoung awes at it quietly, leaning against the cool rock, his coat wrapped tightly around him as a light breeze blows through his hair, tousling it. He doesn’t remember ever seeing such a beautiful sunset; it’s been a long while since he has been outside of the library. 

 

“Beautiful, huh.” Jaehyun breathes out, not sure if he is describing the way the sun lows, or the way it illuminates Doyoung’s face, casting shadows a little, making the Ravenclaw looking breathtakingly ethereal. 

 

Doyoung hums in reply as he glances down at Jaehyun’s bracelet. “That’s new,” he comments. 

 

Jaehyun hums as he looks at the gem, shining a strange mix. Doyoung smiles gently, turning his gaze on Jaehyun. “Have I ever told you, that you are beautiful?” 

 

Jaehyun blinks as his face flushes. He blames it on the flowing wind. “What?” 

 

Doyoung laughs and shakes his head, the tips of his ears red as he gets up, dusting his uniform. “I thought you’ve had a fair share of admirers.” 

 

“I do have some,” Jaehyun says with feigned modesty as they make their way down, back to their little town. 

 

“Then you shouldn’t have been fazed by my comment, would you?” Doyoung says, as if stating the obvious as they jump over the walls of Hogwarts, huffing a little as he feels his muscles start to ache. 

 

He leaves Jaehyun with no words for a good excuse, stalking away as Ten runs up to him, berating him for his careless behaviour, saying that the other’s disappearance, made his ‘heart stop!’ 

 

Jaehyun watches Doyoung roll his eyes and patiently explain that that can’t be possible, in which, Ten pays no attention to as he chatters on, waving at the year twos who crash into Doyoung, Doyoung laughing with his head thrown back, his gums on display as he smiles wide. 

 

Jaehyun wonders when he will be a part of that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun twists his mouth as he watches the prom progress. He doesn’t have a partner, deciding very wisely, to not accept anyone’s invitation to prevent mayhem from descending on the school. And yet, in the dumbest way possible, he is slowly killing himself. 

  
  


“No more, hyung.” He says so firmly, rejecting Doyoung’s incessant need for lessons. 

 

Unfortunately for him, Johnny overhears about the lessons and of course, he would, tactlessly recommend a very normal activity. “Get a girlfriend, Doyoung!” 

 

“I’m gay.” The Ravenclaw says nonchalantly, still staring down Jaehyun, the same gaze he uses on the year twos to have them spill their mischiefs. Jaehyun’s breath hitches and he averts his eyes, hating how his brain is calculating the probabilities and possibilities. He’s spending too much time around the Ravenclaw.

 

“Okay, whatever, then get a boyfriend! Look, I know a couple of kids around who are pretty nice and hot. How about that?”Johnny offers, eyes shining. 

 

Doyoung is watching Jaehyun, who is mindlessly staring back, until he snaps out of his daze and thumping heart, realising that Doyoung is waiting for him to respond. To approve. 

  
“Whatever. Do what you want.” Jaehyun mutters under his breath, abruptly rising from their usual study table, and rapidly exiting the library. 

  
  


And now, he is forced to watch a Hufflepuff squeeze Doyoung’s hand to gently, guiding him. This is even worse than the incident with Taeyong, because Jungwoo is actually  _ nice _ . Respectful, polite, always watching out for Doyoung. He tries not to whine when he feels Doyoung spending more time with Jungwoo, and less with him, but he doesn’t always bite back his tongue. A simple caress of assurance, or a night over at his, is always enough to comfort him, and he  _ hates _ how easy he is going with Doyoung.

 

He clenches his fist, and takes a deep breath. Doyoung is none of his concern, so  _ whatever _ , he’s going to grab some drinks and forget all about this. 

 

“Where’re you going?” Johnny calls, latching onto his wrist, pressing the bracelet into Jaehyun’s skin till it nearly cuts. 

 

“Going to get some drinks.” 

 

“They are non-alcoholic, Jaehyun. It’s not going to do anything to help you.” Johnny says meaningfully, pulling Jaehyun back down so that he plops back onto the cushions. Tucked under his best friend’s up is a cheeky Ten, who is chattering with the rest of the year sixes, smiling, laughing, but always, always, having fingers intertwined with Johnny’s. He tears his eyes away, trailing after his one and only Ravenclaw.

 

“No use running away, Jaehyun.” Johnny says gently, following the other’s gaze, landing on the pair who are far too close to be possibly friends. 

 

“I’m not running away.” Jaehyun grits through his teeth, turning to face Johnny. 

 

“Yea? Then do something about it.” Johnny challenges. There isn’t a need for words to explicitly state what they are talking about; they are always on the same page. 

 

Jaehyun just huffs in response, crossing his arms as the slow tempo fills the hall, coaxing the couples on to the dance floor, leaving Jaehyun alone on the sofa, heart clenching. He bites the inside of his cheeks and rises, taking his coat, air rushing around his ears in hurry, as he briskly walks out of the hall, into the cold courtyard. 

  
  


He trudges through the snow, leaving a set of footprints, trailing behind him as he makes his way back to the dorm. He sighs as he closes his eyes, arm over his eyes as he tries to calm his heart. 

 

This is ridiculous. He’s supposed to be the heartthrob of the school, the one playing with heartstrings like an orchestra. He isn’t supposed to be on the opposite end of things, the one feeling the most pain as his heart is tugged and pulled, and yet, he can’t reach for what he wants. 

 

The worst, is seeing how blissful Doyoung was, on that dance floor with Jungwoo. He loves the boy, he admitted once to Jaehyun, though it’s the same love for the year twos. Jungwoo is so soft, so vulnerable, something sparks in Doyoung to protect the other. That’s how they work out, falling easily into the same position as with Doyoung and Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun. 

 

It’s different, with Ten, Doyoung had said. Jaehyun can almost see the way Doyoung smiles, soft, small and sweet, reminiscing the way Ten is always so impulsive, so cutting, so ready to jump into action to protect him. 

  
  
  


Jaehyun wonders, as tears seal his eyes shut, and he falls lightly into slumber, where his Gryffindor had gone. 

  
  
  
  


Doyoung jolts out of Jungwoo’s grip as his gem sparkles a blue under the disco lights, and he strokes it, eyes searching desperately for his soulmate, but finds him nowhere. He smiles apologetically at Jungwoo, who doesn’t mind as he nods in understanding, turning away to find his friends, (it’s not hard. Lucas is so  _ loud _ .)

 

“Ten? Johnny?” He calls for the two, and they turn away from their kiss, annoyance written on their faces, though it quickly dissolves into concern as panic is etched on the other’s face. 

 

“Where’s Jaehyun?” 

 

“Right…..there.” Johnny says, suddenly doubtful, as he sees the seat where Jaehyun was glowering at, now empty. 

 

“He was there the last time I saw him.” Johnny says frowning. 

 

“He’s sad.” Doyoung states simply, panic making him lose grip on profound language as he raises his wrist in desperation. 

 

“Check his room.” Ten offers. They all know Jaehyun is just the type, to bottle his feelings and only spill them in solitude. Doyoung nods gratefully and barely waves them a goodbye as he rushes out, leaving the couple to stare after him in amusement. 

  
  
  


The door opens quietly, and Doyoung doesn’t hear a sound as he steps on the wooden boards with caution. He is almost afraid that Jaehyun isn’t here, but sighs in relief as he sees a familiar figure on the sheets, fast asleep. The gem glows the darkest shade of sapphire, so dark, a little black must have been mixed into it. 

 

Doyoung bites his lips as he drops his coat onto the chair, moving to the bed, only to spot the way Jaehyun’s eyelashes clump together, and the pillow has a drenched spot. He sighs heavily as he runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s brown locks, watching the hair fall through his fingers as he dives in to collect more, repeating the process over and over again, until Jaehyun’s breathing evens out. 

 

Thumbs brush the other’s cheeks as he hums a mellow tune, about a lost lover. 

  
  
  
  


Jaehyun tries to stop himself, but he can’t as a fresh well of tears pour down his cheeks as he nuzzles his face into Doyoung’s palm, hating how emotional he is. He’s supposed to be strong, courageous, not some willy crying over unrequited love. 

 

Doyoung starts at the sob, quickly cleaning after the flow as he soothes and shushes. He unconsciously switches into the protector mode, pressing his lips against Jaehyun’s head. It’s what he does, when Donghyuck had nightmares, or Jaemin fell on the floor, or Jeno cried over a lost toy, or when Renjun failed a test. 

 

Physical contact always stimulates the release of endorphins, that counters norepinephrine or cortisol, the hormones released when in distress. True enough, the tears slow in flow, and Jaehyun twists to wrap his arms around Doyoung, crying into his neck while Doyoung soothes. 

 

It hurts even more, that Doyoung is treating him like this, like a petty child who just fell over and scraped his knee, and needs some comforting to get over it, when Jaehyun is not a petty child, just a teenager caught in some unfortunate unrequited love. 

  
  


Jaehyun pouts as he stops crying, rubbing his cheeks clean of tear stains. Doyoung smiles a little when he sees the action, his heart welling with something different from what he feels with the year twos, or Jungwoo, or Ten (when he tries to be cute and is endearing in doing so). 

 

“Are you finished?” He whispers, laughing as Jaehyun jabs him in the ribs, a smile cracking on the younger’s face. 


	4. THE NORSE MYTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :((((( i love them so much jashkjashdlj anywayss,,, more christmas fics for jaedo? bc IM LEGIT YALL READ THIS [Jaehyun and his Doyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434998/chapters/38482631) and im so so so convinced r i p 
> 
> also, if you would like to, a new jaedo fic i did: [perfect mix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062478). warning: mature content with lots of smut and little plot but eh maybe a sequel??idk

**THE NORSE MYTH**

 

 

Christmas rings bells in Hogsmeade as it is overcrowded with the students, bustling as they rush to find last minute gifts, or enjoying the lights the townspeople had strung up. Magic is heavy in the air as romance laces with it. 

  
  


Doyoung lays his gifts out for his friends as they gather in the Ravenclaw common room, huddling around the fireplace to feed off the warmth. They have been doing this for years, and this time, there are two extra gifts on the table as they squeeze a little more on the sofa, to fit the new additions.

 

To Donghyuck, Doyoung gives a record to play on the gramophone and the younger smiles in glee as he thanks. His favourite Michael Jackson track roams the room as he dances to it, laughter erupting. 

 

To Renjun, he gifts a book and a stunningly intricate quill pen, in which Renjun receives with no big reaction, unlike Donghyuck, but Doyoung can tell by the gleam in his eyes, how much he appreciates the present. 

 

To Jeno, he presents a new pair of spectacles, the younger bugging his ear off because he couldn’t see for ages. He tops it off with a kapo and guitar pick, an encouragement for the younger to continue pursuing music with his excellent guitar skills. The flash of a grin Jeno gives is rewarding and sends a glow of bright yellow on Jaehyun’s bracelet. 

 

To Jaemin, he gifts a coffee machine, in which the younger topples him with a bone-crushing hug, eyes lighting up as he plays around with the settings with the other year twos, who have roamed to some other part of the common room, no longer interested in the rest of the gift exchange session. 

 

To Ten, he gifts a new pair of shoes, imported from Turkey. Extremely high quality shoes made especially to resist the hardcore dancing on wooden boards; he had to ask his mother to place to order for him. Ten’s eyes glisten as he hugs Doyoung, thanking him softly. 

 

To Johnny, he hands him a camera. Ten talks too much, so much so that even though they don’t talk much, Doyoung knows everything about Johnny, including his new found hobby. He smiles gratefully at Doyoung, snapping a picture at the surprised Ravenclaw. 

 

To Jaehyun, he gives nothing. 

  
  


“Really?” Jaehyun says as he pouts, glaring as the year twos laugh at him. 

 

Doyoung smiles, wordless. “Maybe later. It hasn’t arrived yet.” 

 

Jaehyun just scowls, sulking all through dinner; so much so that it has the school talking. 

  
  
  


Doyoung fixes the mistletoe in Jaehyun’s kitchen, stepping back as he smiles at how perfect it fits the room, with its lush green stalks twist in the most artistic ways, white buds blooming. Jaehyun isn’t here yet, having to attend to some head boy duties. 

 

But, for the first time, Doyoung miscalculates, forgetting to add in the non-determinant factor of Jaehyun’s fitness, and the door clicks open earlier than he expected, throwing him off guard. 

  
  
  


Jaehyun is about to narrow his eyes and whine some more, when his eyes flit from the surprised and panicked look on Doyoung’s face, to the mistletoe hanging above him. 

 

“I...I er,” Doyoung mumbles, stuttering as his face flushes, heart pounding in his ear, his feet naturally shuffling back. 

 

“Ancient Norse mythology.” Doyoung says hurriedly, spilling facts as his defense mechanism, unable to meet Jaehyun’s amused eyes.

 

“Baldur, was killed by a mistletoe-made arrow. His mother, the goddess of earth, Frigg, wept tears of grief, which turned into white berries which she placed on her son’s wound, and brought him back to life. He then-” 

 

“Blessed the mistletoe plant and promised a kiss to all who passed beneath it.” Jaehyun finishes as Doyoung’s back hits the wall. 

 

“Right.” Doyoung confirms quietly, face flaming. 

 

“So, is the promise going to be kept or not?” Jaehyun’s voice is low and gentle, like a slow stream flowing with warmth in a spring of life. 

 

Doyoung mumbles as he shakily grabs Jaehyun’s collar, bringing him impossibly closer as Jaehyun’s brackets his head with his arms, knocking foreheads. He stares at Jaehyun’s lips, the dip of the cupid’s bow, the fuller bottom lip, and top curving upwards a little at the plumpness. 

 

He cautiously leans in, tentatively pressing his lips against the softer ones of the younger, squeezing his eyes shut as Jaehyun’s hand slides under his jaw to hold him in place. He holds his breath, nervous. After all, in the few aspects he is less experienced in, this one so happens to be one that Jaehyun knows much about. He would hate to disappoint the other. 

 

Jaehyun parts slightly, only to press in, harder, lips parted as they coax Doyoung to do the same, successfully slotting their lips with each other’s, feeling the chapped or marshmallow-like lips slide against each other’s. Doyoung clenches the front of Jaehyun’s shirt as he starts to get light headed, the endorphin seeping into his bloodstream as his breath is taken away, his knees softening. 

 

Jaehyun holds him up with a strong hand wrapped around his waist, carefully brushing his tongue over Doyoung’s lips, slipping in easily as he carefully explores the elder’s mouth, earning notes of music from Doyoung’s throat as he savours each brush, each taste, each kiss. 

 

He hums as he moves away, tapping Doyoung’s hips, indicative for the other to jump. The Ravenclaw is confused for a moment and Jaehyun chuckles low into his neck, whispering until Doyoung’s ankles are safely locked around his waist. 

 

Strong he is, as he places Doyoung on the bed, the boy sinking into mattress as his eyes lock with Jaehyun’s for reassurance. A kiss on the forehead calms the inexperienced, and Jaehyun moves down, lips exploring the pale neck. His finger shift as they slide under Doyoung’s robes to hold his bare skin, though, pausing for permission, which Doyoung easily gives. 

 

The other is panting when Jaehyun back up to place a kiss at the corner of his lips. “Is this what normal people do? Because if so, I really, really want to learn to be normal.” Doyoung pants out as Jaehyun nuzzles his head under Doyoung’s chin, tracing circles over bare skin. 

 

“You know, I like you like this right?” Jaehyun mumbles as he places kisses along the knuckles, Doyoung’s breath hitching. “I don’t want normal. I want you.” 

 

Doyoung swallows thickly, switching positions with Jaehyun as he squeezes himself closer, making himself smaller as he curls into Jaehyun’s chest, listening to the heart work hard as it pumps blood to warm the younger’s skin. 

 

“I know. I’m relieved.” Doyoung states, and Jaehyun laughs at how formal he is, pressing a kiss in Doyoung’s dark hair, breathing in the peppermint scent, the sharpness hitting his lungs in satisfaction. 

  
  


“Fuck, am I in love with you.” Jaehyun mumbles and he winces at the jab given hard into his ribs. 

 

“ _ Language _ , Jaehyun.” Doyoung chides, albeit childish, and it loses its edge. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , am I in love with you.” Jaehyun whispers into his hair, and Doyoung sighs in defeat, mouth twitching.

  
  


They intertwine their fingers together, bracelets glowing, a bright rose quartz in the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you doing finals in college!! jiayou and you can do this, i believe in you :) all the best! 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty) and tell me what you think/or anything really, on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)! im always here to listen to your woes on exams


End file.
